Rising Sun
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2011 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 each |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = Blue |pictos = 67 |nowc = RisingSun |choreo = Cain Kitsaishttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMtiCFu0auY |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche (P1) Cain Kitsais (P2) https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:Risingsun_p2_proof.png |from = album }}"Rising Sun" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by four males. P1 P1 wears an orange tie on his head, a purple, shirt, purple and green pants, and purple and yellow shoes. His shirt has a green dragon on it. P2 P2 wears a cyan tennis cap, a cyan tank top, cyan jeans, and blue shoes. P3 P3 wears a blue and yellow tank top, yellow and purple baggy jeans, and yellow shoes. P4 P4 wears a purple and green shirt, a green vest with green and purple pants, and green shoes. RisingSun_coach_1@x.png|P1 RisingSun_coach_2@x.png|P2 RisingSun_coach_3@x.png|P3 RisingSun_coach_4@x.png|P4 Background The background is red with gold chains. At the exclusive gold moves part, it turns black. At the end, it looks like a sunny field. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: These are a Wave Gold Moves which occur in the following order: *'P3:' Bring your arms down and clap your hands. *'P1:' Push your hands on the left twice. *'P2:' Put your hands in front of you, then pull them back fast. *'P4:' Hit the air once with your right hand. Gold Move 3: Put your right hand up and left hand horizontally, then hit your left arm. Risingsun gm 1 p3.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P3) Risingsun gm 1 p3.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P3) in-game Risingsun gm 1 p1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1) Risingsun gm 1 p1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1) in-game Risingsun gm 1 p2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) Risingsun gm 1 p2.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) in-game Risingsun gm 1 p4.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P4) Risingsun gm 1 p4.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P4) in-game Risingsun gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Risingsun gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *''Rising Sun'' is the fourth song by EXILE in the Japanese series. *''Rising Sun'' and Night Boat To Cairo are the only Dance Crew routines with an effort rating of 3. **''Rising Sun'' is the only Dance Crew routine so far to have a difficulty rating of 3 and an effort rating of 3. *The last 30 seconds of the song were removed from the routine. *A few pictograms near the end of the routine have two 4-point stars above P2's head. Gallery Game Files Rising Sun.png|''Rising Sun'' RisingSunQUAT AVATAR1.png|P1's avatar on RisingSunQUAT AVATAR3.png|P4's avatar on Risingsun background.png|Background In-Game Screenshots RisingSunMenu.png|''Rising Sun'' on the menu (translated version) Risingsun_jdwii2_coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Promotional Images RisingSun_background_fin_comp.jpg|Promotional gameplay Videos Official Music Video EXILE Rising Sun -short version- Rising Sun (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplay Rising Sun Just Dance Wii 2 Japan First Time 5 Stars Extractions Rising Sun - Just Dance Wii 2 (No GUI) Rising Sun - Just Dance Wii 2 (Extraction)|Breakdown Mode extraction References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by EXILE Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Console Exclusives Category:Medhi Kerkouche